


Mine

by maddiemoiselleeee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Shameless Smut, kind of, possessive shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemoiselleeee/pseuds/maddiemoiselleeee
Summary: Keith unintentionally turns Shiro on around the others. Shiro fucks him to show him who he belongs to.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for Sheith okay and I had a free day to go through old and abandoned ff and what better way to spend the day than writing porn am I right

Shiro was honestly surprised he didn’t get an erection the second he walked the training room.

He had asked Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith to meet him in the training room for some extra practice. Even though Keith wasn’t a member of Voltron anymore, he still liked to keep busy in his free time, and Shiro honestly didn’t mind the extra person there.

He did mind, however, when Keith looked incredibly sexy in public without trying.

His hair was tied into a small bun, which had set Shiro off in the first place, and his tight black shirt had ridden up some, exposing his abdomen. His muscles ripped out of his skin and sweat glistened on him. His face was flushed bright red and his lips were parted so he could let out gentle pants. He used the hand that was currently clutching a foam stick to wipe sweat off his brow, and Shiro nearly fainted when he did. Lance, who was sitting on the ground at Keith’s feet, noticed Shiro staring and grinned at him.

“Sup, Shiro! Impressed at how I’m kicking Keith’s ass to the ground?” He asked, flexing his arm muscles.

Keith, who was still panting quite hard, gave an offended look. “What do you mean you’re kicking my ass? You’re on the ground.”

“I got that one solid kick in! I’m giving you a chance to recover, and I know it’s going to take a while so I’m just going to chill-!” Lance never got to finish his sentence because Keith jabbed the foam stick harshly into his abdomen, making him cry out in pain. Hunk and Pidge, who had both given up a while ago, rolled their eyes.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Shiro said in his annoyed space dad tone as he began walking towards the group. “You all did great work today despite my absence. We’ll resume in an hour.”

“What?” Hunk groaned. “We have to come back? We’re not done for the day?”

“Considering the only person here who looks like he actually trained doesn’t pilot a lion anymore, yes. Be glad I’m not like Allura and I’m actually giving you a break.” Shiro sighed, then glanced around. “Where is she, anyway?”

“She said she had better things to do than train with us.” Pidge said while stretching her shoulders. “Yet when _I_ say that, I get yelled at.”

“Just tell her I expect her to be here for the next training session. You’re all dismissed.” Shiro said as he approached Keith. “I need to talk to you, though.” He said in a quieter tone.

Keith nodded as he extended a hand towards Lance, who graciously accepted it. He was pulled to his feet and groaned as several joints cracked. “I don’t think I’ll be able to come back, Keith beat the living shit out of me. I think one of my ribs is cracked.”

“Go to one of the healing pods for a little bit, then. It should fix you right up. And drink plenty of water.” Shiro instructed. Lance waved a thanks and walked out, his hands fixed onto his lower back. Then, he turned back to Keith quickly and crashed their lips together, surprising Keith enough to drop his foam stick.

Keith’s hands scrambled aimlessly around Shiro’s body, unsure of where to go. When Shiro stuck his tongue inside Keith’s mouth, he moaned helplessly while his hands found purchase on the front of Shiro’s shirt, right on his chest. Shiro roughly grabbed at Keith’s narrow hips, dragging him closer to himself and grinding their hips together which elicited a high pitch moan from Keith, causing him to break the kiss.

“What has gotten into you?” He demanded between harsh pants as Shiro’s lips trailed down his jaw, threatening to leave dark kiss marks. He definitely wasn’t complaining, especially not when Shiro picked him up effortlessly and carried him towards the changing room, copping a feel on his ass in the process.

“ _You_ got into me.” Shiro panted out. “Red face, sweaty skin covering rippling muscle, and that damn bun, you should be glad I didn’t jump you right in front of everyone.” He growled as he slammed Keith into a wall and began to rip his shirt off over his head. “You were practically _begging_ to be fucked.”

The pale skin on Keith’s chest was attacked mercilessly, and Keith couldn’t even think clearly enough anymore. “I— _nhhg!—_ don’t know what you— _fuck—_ mean!” Keith gasped out as Shiro’s mouth latched onto one of his nipples and his left hand groped roughly at Keith’s crotch.

“Showing off to all those boys, especially Lance. I think you wanted someone to destroy that cute little ass of yours.” Shiro muttered in a low tone that sent shivers of arousal surging all throughout the raven haired boy he had pinned to the wall.

“You’re fucking crazy.” Keith hissed out as Shiro dropped to his knees and all but tore Keith’s belt in two so he could toss it aside and lower the zipper with his teeth. Keith’s jeans and boxers hit the ground and he stepped out of them so Shiro’s lips could press into lips into the soft skin of Keith’s thighs, sucking even darker marks onto them.

Lips traveled closer and closer to Keith’s engorged and leaking dick. Keith bit his lip in anticipation, then let out a drawn-out moan as Shiro’s lips pressed into it, taking it into his mouth as deep as it could go. Shiro’s name was stuttered out in helpless gasps as Keith’s hips bucked slightly into the warm heat. The heat was gone all too soon as Shiro pulled off of him, slapping his thigh. “Turn around.” He whispered huskily.

Keith swallowed and nodded, turning around to face the wall. He trembled in anticipation as he heard Shiro’s clothes hitting the ground, then gasped as hands grabbed roughly at his hips again, pulling them closer so that Keith was practically bent perfectly perpendicular to the ground. His thighs were nudged apart, and when he felt hot breath on his entrance, he moaned loudly, pressing his forearms into the cool metal wall. It wasn’t often that Shiro got possessive like this, but when he did, Keith absolutely _loved_ it.

A warm tongue pressed into his twitching hole, licking it slowly. Shiro’s hands gripped each of Keith’s cheeks firmly, pulling them apart to gain better access. His tongue slowly pushed in, and Keith could have sworn he’d seen Jesus as it wriggled around inside of him. Shiro smirked as he pressed in further, eating out Keith’s ass with more force. A hand reached in front of Keith to slowly stroke his dripping dick. If he hadn’t seen Jesus before, he was definitely seeing him how.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ I’m not gonna last.” Keith managed to cry out as he ground his hips into Shiro’s face, seeking more. Shiro was relentless and slid two fingers from his unoccupied hand inside of Keith, making him keen. With the pads of his fingers pressing down, Shiro made a _come hither_ motion inside of Keith. When Keith all but screamed, Shiro knew he’d landed his prostate. “ _I’m cumming—_ ”

Shiro quickly gripped the base of Keith’s dick to stave off his orgasm, making the smaller boy wail. His body trembled in a pseudo-orgasm as he arched his back like a cat, his hips pressing further onto Shiro’s face to seek more friction. “Shiro,” He gasped, confused and upset by the denial of his release.

He was manhandled onto the floor with his back pressing into metal as Shiro crawled over him, pressing his lips into Keith’s. As gross as he found it, considering where Shiro’s mouth had just been, Keith couldn’t convince himself to push Shiro off, far too worked up at this point to care. When they pulled apart, Keith’s lips were so red and wet and abused and his eyes were hooded in desire that it took all of Shiro’s willpower not to thrust into him right then and there.

Keith’s eyes darted across the floor and he reached for his belt, barely managing to snag it in his long fingers. He pulled it closer and opened one of the satchels on the side, rummaging through it. Once he found what he was looking for, he tossed the belt away and pressed a small bottle into Shiro’s waiting hand. Shiro glanced down at it, then smirked evilly down into amethyst eyes, immediately popping open the cap and pouring the contents into his other hand. “You really were waiting to get fucked.”

Despite his panting from how horribly aroused he was, Keith still managed to shoot Shiro a glare. “No, it’s because _you_ always find some reason to jump me wherever we are. I have to stay pre— _Christ_.” He moaned wantonly, his legs spreading further apart unconsciously as Shiro pressed two fingers back into his tight red hole. His hot and swollen cock began to twitch from where it laid on his stomach. He really wasn’t going to last.

After pressing a third finger in for good measure and savoring those gorgeous moans that leaked out of Keith’s mouth, Shiro pulled his hand out and poured more lube onto it so that he could smear it onto his own waiting cock. Then, he grabbed the back of Keith’s knees and pushed them up so far they nearly touched the floor next to his head and lined up his dick with Keith’s entrance and pushed in, sheathing himself with one quick thrust. Keith cried out, his hands trying and failing to find purchase on the smooth floor. Shiro was almost never this rough, but yet again, Keith couldn’t complain.

Shiro hardly gave Keith any time to adjust as he pulled out again, quickly slamming back in, making the raven haired boy absolutely _writhe_ in pleasure. The pace was hot and heavy and relentless, bringing Keith dangerously close to the edge again. His prostate was struck dead on, making him see stars. Shiro got the memo and began aiming right for it. Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and drool spilled out of the corner of his mouth and down his neck.

When he started babbling incoherently, Shiro knew Keith was close. He placed one leg over his shoulder and allowed the other one to fall to wrap around his waist while his left hand snuck down between them, gripping Keith’s cock tightly at the base again. Keith wailed louder than before, especially when Shiro picked up the already quick pace.

“Shiro—oh god, please, _please_ let me cum!” Keith begged, his hands going above his head and pressing firmly into the wall lest he be fucked right into it. He was bouncing beautifully on his back, Shiro noted, which made his own dick impossibly harder. He was striking Keith’s prostate perfectly each time which made Keith’s hips thrust back onto his cock. He also wasn’t going to last much longer.

“No, it’s your punishment.” Shiro told him through ragged pants, putting immense power into his thrusts. Tears of pleasure leaked out of Keith’s eyes as he moaned hoarsely, overwhelmed with pleasure.

“For _what?!_ ” Keith all but shrieked, grinding his hips down as he tried to chase an orgasm he knew he couldn’t have yet. His bun was pressing uncomfortably into his head and the floor and he quickly pulled the ponytail out, whining in frustration as his orgasm was _right there_.

“For showing yourself off to everyone without me.” He hissed, and when he felt his own orgasm brewing inside of him, he leaned in and pressed his lips into Keith’s for a bruising kiss. “You’re mine, _mine._ ” He growled, and finally released his grip on Keith’s dick.

Keith screamed in pleasure, his shoulders and head rolling back as he arched up. He could barely stutter out that he was cumming when his orgasm powerfully tore through him as he cried out Shiro’s name. The pleasure made him shake uncontrollably, and he felt himself cum so hard it hit his cheek. Shiro followed soon after, his hips stuttering as he released into Keith. Walls clamped down on him, milking him for all he had. He gave a few more slow thrusts inside, then collapsed over Keith, barely remembering to brace himself on his forearms to avoid crushing the smaller boy.

They both laid there, panting and sweating. Shiro pulled out causing Keith’s breath to hitch, then pushed himself up and off of Keith to try and find something to wipe them off. If Keith didn’t need a shower before, he desperately needed one now, they both, but it could wait until he was at least wiped down.

When he finally managed to snag a damp towel and return to Keith, he’d barely caught his breath. His hair was matted to his skin, and his face was pale pink, but his face had a completely satisfied look on it. Shiro smiled and cupped his face gently as he began wiping his chest. “You okay?” He asked.

Keith nodded, blowing out a breath through almost closed lips. “That was, _whoa._ ” He laughed breathlessly. “I don’t think I’ve came that hard in my life. I might have to rile you up more often.”

He received a playful swat for that statement. “So you _did_ do it on purpose.” Shiro sighed with a smile, doing his best to wipe Keith down while avoiding his most sensitive spots.

“No,” Keith stated firmly. “I was just training. But now that I know what it does to you, I might just have to try.” He teased, but gasped out and flinched when Shiro grazed his sore and abused entrance.

“Sorry, sorry.” Shiro apologized, rubbing Keith’s thigh soothingly. “If you do tease me like that, I can’t promise I can keep my hands off of you around the others.” He grinned.

Keith snorted. “I can see it now—you cop a feel on my ass and Allura screams. I’d kill you.” He added, shooting a warning glare towards the man over him, who raised his hands in his own defense.

“I would never.” He said innocently. “Now, you need a shower. Can you stand?”

Keith tried to sit up and almost immediately grimaced in pain. He gasped out and laid back down. “No, definitely no. You plowed into me _hard_. Ow, fuck.” He groaned. “You’re going to have to help me, and be quick about it.”

Shiro blinked, then groaned in annoyance. “Because we’re supposed to be back for training soon.”

“That, and I feel absolutely disgusting. You could have not picked a worse time to fuck me into the wall.” Keith said, trying to sit up again.

Before he picked him up, Shiro pressed his lips into Keith’s again. “I love you.”

Keith smiled into the kiss. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene: Shiro cleans up Keith and gives him a juice box and a pardon from training. Lance sees a hickey left on Keith and Shiro knocks Lance's ass to the floor.


End file.
